


Space Adventures of Team Voltron

by CaptainPicard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female pronouns for Pidge, Gen, I had to do it, Orginal Alien Species - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Space Dad and Space Nerd go on Space Adventurez, Spoilers, Voltron Spoilers, indiana jones ish, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainPicard/pseuds/CaptainPicard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Voltron stories based off novels and common the media. Comments of suggestions are welcome! Or you can shoot me a message on my tumblr, shlynnofdoom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Adventures of Team Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crazy idea I had based on a post that showed up on Tumblr dashboard. I couldn't help but write a bit of nerdy fluff! I'd love to know what you think and feel free to send suggestions! All stories will be a slight AU seeing as they will based off the media. I will also be taking relationship requests for short drabbles. Let me know in the comments or shoot me a ask/message on Tumblr! http://shlynnofdoom.tumblr.com/

 

“YES!!" Lance's voice echoed though the Black Lion’s com. Black growled in my head.  
  
I heaved a sigh and smiled, these kids. We were slowly becoming a better team. These battles were definitely teaching us and our bonds with our lions were definitely becoming stronger. Team Voltron was successful yet again. I heard shuffling over the com. I then started counting down.  
  
5... 4... 3... 2...- Oh, there he is, Keith appeared on the view screen. He was the exact opposite of happy.  
  
"Shut it Lance you doing that stupid kick, again almost cost us. Just think if we hadn't regained balance in time you would have cost us a victory and even the lions!" Keith grumbled.  
  
“Oh whatever Keith. We both know that's not what you'll be telling me tonight.” Lance said, I cringed I could just imagine his smug expression.  
  
“Shut up Lance! No way in hell. Nope no way.” Keith grumbled.  
  
“Oh that's not what you were telling me-”  
  
“Lance!” I scolded before he could finish the sentence. A sound of disgust came from Pidge and Hunk.  
  
Since Keith and Lance had hooked up, the team dynamic had been off. We may have been working better during battles but I felt that everyone in their own way was disinterested in each other. Pidge kept brewing on thoughts of finding her father and brother while coming up with new upgrades for the Green Lion, Hunk was spending more and more time in the kitchen by himself or doing things with Coran. While those two did, well I’m not sure what those two do when they're alone and frankly I don't want to know.  
  
They continued their bickering, I sighed, “Keith and Lance. That’s enough.” Then addressing the whole group. “Everybody did great out there, let’s keep up the good work you guys. And not work against each other okay?” That last part was really just directed at Keith and Lance.  
  
I got a huff as a reply from the red and blue lions. And a giggle and a guffa from the green and yellow.  
  
“Now back to base? Cause I gotta pee…” Hunk’s face appeared on the view screen. He looked desperate. I had to sympathize with him, being a defender of the universe could be stressful and I guess Hunk's sensitive spot was his bladder and stomach.  
  
Allura’s face pushed his out of the way, “Not so fast paladin's. We're picking up a distress beacon from a planet on the outer edge of this solar system. We need to make that our first priority. Pee breaks later, saving people first.”  
  
A collective groan followed, and was accompanied by a “tsk” from Allura or possibly Coran. No, it was definitely Allura, if it was Coran we would be get a speech about some kind of alien species and how they work together and solve problems. I rolled my robot hand and sighed. I normally didn't go against Allura's commands but Hunk needed a break, Lance and Keith have got to go release some sexual tension or something, and I hoped Pidge wasn't in need of anything because we were about to split from the group and go inspect that signal.  
  
“Hunk, Lance, Keith you three head back to the castle. Pidge, we're going to go inspect that signal, you in?” I gave the executive command, for which I received a three excited cheers and a curt yes. I then sent a inquiry to the castle. “Coran, do you have any information on the planet?”  
  
“Well Shiro, it appears to be peaceful, and there's no apparent Galra activity in the area, so a small recon mission with just you and Pidge should be just fine, sending coordinates to you, and triangulating your location… and you are go good to go! Good luck you too!” Coran replied smiling widely at us though the view screen.  
  
“Thanks Coran. Alright Pidge let's do this,” I grinned and split from the group, Pidge and Green followed in suit.  With a second thought turned Black to face the other three. “Keith and Lance behave.”  
  
Pidge laughed at them, as we blasted away towards our destination. I'm pretty sure the only reason she wasn't complaining too and agreed to go with was there would most likely be a robot with whoever had sent the distress signal, that or she had hope that the signal was her father and Matt, or she just did not want to go back to the castle where Keith and Lance would be.

* * *

  
As we approached the planet's atmosphere, I began to get antsy. We had no idea what we were going to be up against. My concern for Pidge was probably the main reason I was getting nervous, if she got hurt or I lost her like I did her brother and father, I don't know what I would do with myself. But, I had to push my nerves aside if we were going to help this planet’s inhabitants. Pidge’s face appeared on my view screen.  
  
“You all good Shiro? You’ve been really quiet, anything you want or need to talk about?” She questioned, as always her voice peaked with concern. She only got this way when she spoke to Hunk and I, it was really adorable.  
  
I smiled, “I’m all good Pidge. Lets focus on the matter at hand. Are you ready for decent?”  
  
“Yes sir!” Pidge chirped and gave me a thumbs up. I then put the Black Lion into a direct decent towards the planet's surface and Pidge followed in suit. As we broke the atmosphere we also broke the sound barrier. Luckily for us we were right over the signal and there was a break in the planet's forest to land our lions.  
  
I maneuvered the Lion so that the landing would be smooth, dropping down in the clearing, she landed the green lion adjacent to the black. We both exited our lions putting up their particle barriers and surveyed the area, Pidge took off her helmet and shook out her short caramel blonde hair. “Okay…? So where and who set off that distress signal?” She questioned walking towards me.

“I have no idea,” I shrugged. “But I don't like the fact that they are not here.”

I took several steps in her general direction and felt the ground quake under my feet. Pidge noticed too, plastered on her face was a look of pure fear and she began reaching for my hand but before I could grab hers the ground beneath our feet gave way and we were suddenly falling, Pidge shrieked my name as she tried to grab my hand. I scrambled to grab onto something popping out of the grain of this tunnel it was quite the drop and I was not going to let Pidge get hurt. So I had to find a way to catch her. With my Galra prosthetic I latched onto a small ledge and snatched Pidge's wrist. She gasped as I caught her and pulled her up, with all her strength she climbed onto my back and held on piggy back. There was no way we were going to make it back up, we would have to go down.

If she turned on her jet pack the jet propulsion would make it so we could lower ourselves to the bottom. “Pidge,” I panted. “Could you manage to turn on your jet pack?”

I felt her chest heave against my back as she didn’t respond. I hoped that was just her thinking and calculating what I was thinking. Her reply came as a raspy whisper, “Yes.”

I felt the gust of it turning on in idle, “Okay, I’m going to let go now.”

Pidge pressed closer and I let my fingers slip away. There was six seconds of pure free falling, when the jet finally caught up to the rate of our fall it was just enough to keep either of us from getting hurt. Pidge’s small body rolled away from mine when we hit the bottom. I sat up to my knees and grabbed her hand. We were both alive and both okay. I looked up at the light flooding the expanse of the tunnel. We had to get back to our lions as fast as we could.

Pidge stood and dusted off her suit, “We’re in some form of tunnel,” she gestured to the cobblestone walls and floor.

I grumbled to myself and stood, “We need to get back to our lions.”

Pidge nodded, “I think this is our only way, I’m not strong enough to pull both of us up with just my bayard.”

I nodded, “We’ll figure something out.”

She looked up at me a smirk on her face. I didn't know if I should like that look, "Well we could you know, follow this tunnel. It has to lead out somewhere." Pidge shrugged.

"I guess that works..." I gave her a skeptical look as she slipped her hand in mine and tugged me after her down the tunnel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be up as soon as I finish my Jewelry course next Friday or possibly even sooner.


End file.
